1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insect removal devices and assemblies. More particularly, the present invention discloses a novel and improved elongated and telescoping device which is configured to employ a conventional spray insecticide, such as is commonly found in an aerosol can, and in order to eliminate such as flying insect nests, these nests typically being located at much higher elevations than are typically (or safely) accessible by an individual from the ground or even by ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices are known which attempt to eliminate or dispose of insect nests, and again in particular, elevated nests not easily accessible from a ground location. The objective in each instance is to remove the insect nest with both the maximum degree of accessibility and safety for the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,702, issued to Ammons, discloses an environmentally safe insect control system for incapacitating a nest of insects and without utilizing any form of chemicals. The device includes a telescoping tube, a carbon dioxide tank (strapped to the back of the user), a tube extending from the tank and along the telescoping tube, and a nozzle extending from a distal end of the telescoping tube and for dispersing the carbon dioxide. Further disclosed is a capturing structure (in the form of either a substantially transparent bowl-like structure or a ring member with tightenable drawstring) also attached to the distal end of the telescoping tube for capturing portions of the nest and insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,985, issued to Barry, discloses another interesting variant of a nest extermination kit and which includes a spring loaded trigger actuated gun with a sighting arrangement which enables the propelling of an insect-destroying projectile. The kit further includes an elongated and segmented pole for manual manipulation to actuate a remote co-acting plural jaw arrangement to grasp and remove remaining nest-like structures.
The present invention, as previously explained, is a novel and improved elongated/telescoping device which is configured to employ a conventional spray insecticide, such as is commonly found in an aerosol can, and in order to eliminate such as flying insect nests. As indicated by the prior art, such insect nests typically are located at elevations that are not typically (or safely) accessible by an individual from the ground. The advantage of the present invention is that it provides a novel and improved structure with which can be utilized a conventional insect spray can (such as, again, an aerosol) and for directing an actuable spray of that can toward a nest at an elevated and otherwise inaccessible location.
The device includes first and second telescopically attached members defining, in combination, a proximal end and a distal end and which may further be adjustable to varying lengths by virtue of spaced apart apertures defined along the outer of the telescoping members. A selective aperture is engaged by an outwardly biased and depressible projection extending from the inner of the telescoping members. A handle connects to the proximal end of the first telescopically attached member and is axially displaceable a limited distance with respect thereto by virtue of an extending slot through which is received a projecting button or tab from the first member.
A platform is arranged at the distal end of the second telescopically attached member and supports thereupon the insecticide container. The platform typically includes an axially extending portion and an angled bottom support portion. A further sleeve portion secures to the platform and in turn is dimensioned to be slidably engaged over the second elongated member.
First and second telescoping rods define, in combination, a proximal end and a distal end and, similarly to the main telescoping members, are adjustable to varying axial lengths. The proximal end of the telescoping rods engages the handle and the distal end engages an underside of the platform.
In order to actuate the platform a limited axial distance, the handle is displaced relative to the first telescopically attached member and the platform is likewise displaced by virtue of the upward motion created by the rods. A fixed and cross wise extending tab projects from the distal end of the second telescopically attached member and, upon displacement of the handle and rod, the platform is axially displaced in a like direction to forcibly engage the depressible head of the container against the tab.